


Repercussion

by Bookslover93



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookslover93/pseuds/Bookslover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of season one, when Paige decided that she and Ralph were going to stay in LA, she had no idea what was about to happen, what dangers were coming to haunt her. (Paige X Walter pairing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussion

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Scorpion is kind of my new obsession xD… I just can’t get enough of Walter and Paige. They are just so damn cute together *.*
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. “Scorpion” belongs to its righful owner, I just want to play a little bit.

 

**Prologue**

 

All she could feel was pain. There was nothing else at that moment.

 

She thought she had know him.

 

When Paige opened the door she couldn’t have imagined what was about to happen. She had expected an argumento yes, not the rest, not the beating. Not the feeling of her blood leaving her body. Her last consciousthought as she fadded away, was her son.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Walter and the rest of the team were entertainig Ralph when he heard his phone ringing and walked into the kitchen to escape the noise. Looking at the cell phone screen Walter realised he didn’t recognise the number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“We are calling from the Los Angeles Memorial Hospital. Is this Mr. Walter O’Brien?”

 

“Yes… What is this about?”

 

“I’m calling about a Miss Paige Dineen. Her file says that you’re her emergency contact.”

 

Walter froze… Paige was at the hospital?

 

“W…What’s wrong with h…her?”

 

“It’s Miss Dineen. She just gave entry into the hospital. I’m sorry to inform you that she was attacked at her house. She’s in surgery right now. Is it possible for you to come to the hospital?”

 

“I… I’m on my way.” With that he hung up and stared at the phone. For once his mind was empty. The only thing he could think about was Paige. At the hospital. Hurt.

 

With that last thought he ran towards the rest of the team.

 

“We have to go to the hospital right now!” he screamed.

 

Cabe looked at him. It was the first time he saw Walter behaving in such a manner.

 

“What’s wrong son?”

 

“It’s Paige. She… She’s… She’s at the hospital.” He stuttered. He couldn’t deal with his feelings at that time. The only thing he could, in fact, think about was going to the hospital and find out whatever he could about her condition and what had happened.

 

“Whay is Paige at the hospital? Was she the one who called you?” Inquired Toby.

 

“N…No. It was the hospital. She was attacked. At her house.”

 

“Oh god.” Replied Slyvester. “How is she?”

 

“Don’t know. They didn’t say anything. Just asked to go to the hospital.” Answered Walter grabbing the car keys. “So what are we still doing here? Toby? Can you get Happy and Ralph?”

 

“On my way.”

 

“Cabe? Can you drive? I’m not positive I’m capable of doing it.”

 

“Of course son.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is the start of my new story. What do you guys think? I’m afraid it might be a little OCC.  
> To everyone reading my previous story, I have every intention of finishing it.


End file.
